superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs Vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars credits
Opening Titles *"Bugs Vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars" Music Videos * "Home on the Range" · Bugs Bunny · Dir.: F. Freleng · Wabbit * "Sunrise in Nutzville" · The Wackylanders · Dir.: R. Clampett · KPUT * "What's Up, Doc?" · Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd · Dir.: R. McKimson · Wabbit * "Oh, People Call Me Daffy" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: R. McKimson · KPUT * "Those Were Wonderful Days" · The Four Moustaches · Dir.: B. Brown · Wabbit * "Shake Your Powder Puff" · The Bunny Sisters · Dir.: F. Freleng · Wabbit * "We're in the Money" · Bosko · Dir.: Harman and Ising · Wabbit * "We Watch the Skyways" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: F. Freleng · KPUT * "Porky's Poppa Has a Farm" · Porky Pig · Dir.: R. Clampett · Wabbit * "Let's Rub Noses Like the Eskimoses" · Porky Pig · Dir.: R. Clampett · Wabbit * "The Age of Aquarium" · Porky Pig · Dir.: R. Clampett · Wabbit * "Would 'ya Like to Take a Walk?" · Proky Pig and Petunia Pig · Dir.: R. Clampett · Wabbit * "Banjo Chickie Boom" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: F. Freleng · KPUT * "We Did it Before" · The Liberty Mice · Dir.: F. Freleng · Wabbit * "Any Bonds Today?" · Bugs Bunny · Dir.: R. Clampett · Wabbit * "We're in to Win" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: F. Tashlin · KPUT * "Gee Whiz Willigins" · Bugs Bunny · Dir.: F. Freleng · Wabbit * "Daffy Drum Boogie" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: F. Freleng · KPUT * "The Old Soft Shoe" · Bugs Bunny · Dir.: R. McKimson · Wabbit * "I Can't Get Along Little Dogie" · Yosemite Sam · Dir.: F. Freleng · KPUT * "Wee Widdle Birdie" · Tweety · Dir.: F. Freleng · Wabbit * "Pussycat's Parade" · Sylvester · Dir.: F. Freleng · KPUT * "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" · Pepe Le Pew · Dir.: C. Jones ·Wabbit * "Halloween Gavotte" · Creep Quartet · Dir.: F. Tashlin · KPUT * "Columbus Day Rag" · Bugs Bunny · Dir.: R. McKimson · Wabbit * "Irish Jig" · Porky Pig · Dir.: C. Jones · KPUT * "Yankee Doodle" · Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam · Dir.: F. Freleng ·Wabbit * "Jingle Bells" · Daffy Duck · Dir.: R. McKimson · KPUT Ending Credits * Story and Direction by: Greg Ford, Terry Lennon * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * Production Supervisor: Bill Exter * Post Production Supervisor: Jim Champin * Voice Direction: Gordon Hunt * Additional Voices: B.J. Ward * Layout: Owen Fitzgerald * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Alan Bodner * Animators: Brenda Banks, Rebeccea Rees, Tim Allen, Nancy Beiman, Dean Yeagle, Frank Andrina, Barry Anderson, Darrell Van Citters * Assistant Animators: Edy Benjamin, Don Parmele, Dorris Bergstrom, Richard Williams, Ginny Parmele, Sonja Ruta, Francesca Freeman * Animation Checking: Dora Yakutis, Barbara Donatelli * Sound Effects Editor: Frank Raciti * Assistant Animation Editor: Rick Gehr * Classic Music by: Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn, Norman Spencer, Bernard Brown, Frank Marsales * Camera: Nick Vasu * Color by: Allied Visual Artists * Classic animation, stories, backgrounds, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Cartoonists Local 839. * © 1930, 1939, 1941, 1943, 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1954 The Vitaphone Corp. · © 1933, 1934. 1950, 1961 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. · © 1988 Warner Bros., Inc. · All rights reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Produced by: Steve S. Greene, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley Closing Logos * Distributed by Warner Bros. Television · A Warner Communications Company Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:CBS